Hidden Feelings
by ninjaturtlelover34
Summary: When the urge becomes too much, what can you do but act on it. right?


Sonic opened his mouth wide, taking a huge bite of chicken as he ate greedily with an evil grin on his face. Link, who had agreed to stay the night with Sonic, although he had to be begged, Link would much rather be at home reading, despite his being best friends with the blue hedgehog. It was just something about the recent days or weeks that Link hasn't been too outgoing. He was quiet, always doing something alone, while Sonic would always try and cheer him up by taking him somewhere or asking him to participate in fun events. Link sat across the table from Sonic and watched silently as the blue hedgehog munched on food, taking a few bites as he watched. Sonic swallowed a mouthful of food and looked up at Link, who was just watching him, eating slowly.

"Link, eat your food man! It's going to get cold and then it'll be nasty!"

Link looked down at his food and nodded, taking a bigger bite and chewing. Sonic stared at him, watching him eat, but most of his attention was on his pointed ears. As he ate, they twitched every now and then, which made the green eyed hedgehog smile widely. Sonic quite liked Links ears. He would always call him a 'pointy eared dork' or 'elf boy' just for fun. It got on Links nerves but Sonic was only trying to have fun. Links ears twitched again, making the corners of Sonics mouth raise once again into a big grin. Link looked up from his food, staring at Sonic with curious blue eyes.

"What are you smiling at Sonic?"

Sonic quickly looked away, acting like he was thinking. To make the act better, he looked at Link, and gave him a confused look.

"What, huh, sorry I was daydreaming."

Link remained silent and stared at him for several seconds before going back to eating. Sonic resumed eating as well, secretly watching Links ears as he did. After the meal was finished, Link took up the plates and silverware without a word. Sonic sat silently in his seat, listening to the clatter of dishes being put in the sink in the next room. Link was being all grumpy and just flat out no fun. Sonic suddenly got an idea, a fun idea that Link would like, hopefully. With amazing speed, Sonic jumped from the chair, running through the kitchen and grabbing Link before speeding off out the back door of the house, out into the fields, Link screaming in surprise the entire way. Sonic grinned happily and stopped in the middle of the field, letting go of Link, who gave him a mean look.

"Don't scare me like that Sonic!"

Sonic turned and gave a big smile and a giggle.

"Well Link, that's the most emotion I've seen out of you in awhile. What happened elf boy, you get scared and decide to stop being blank for once?"

Link looked down at him, stared into his emerald eyes.

"Sonic, I've been fine. And yes you did scare me. Why did you bring me out here in the first place?"

Sonic smiled and looked around.

"Well. I have been wondering why you've been so…well…emotionless, serious all the time. You used to be happy and smiling a lot. We used to have fun together, but now it seems you'd rather do other things. I had to beg you to spend the night at my place."

Link sighed and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"Listen Sonic, I'm sorry. I've just had a lot on my mind, but you don't have to worry. I am sorry for worrying you. So what is it you want to do?"

Sonic looked down at the ground sadly. Link was acting different on purpose to make Sonic not worry, he could tell by the sudden change in his voice. He didn't want Sonic to worry. Sonic looked back up at him, then grabbed his hand and started running further into the field, all the way to deep in the forest. When he stopped, Link looked around in confusion.

"Sonic why are we here?"

Sonic turned and pointed to The Master Sword which was strapped to Link's back.

"Get your sword."

Link looked at him in question but didn't protest as he drew the Master Sword. Grinning widely, Sonic dashed off through the trees, shouting back to Link.

"Try and get me elf boy, let's see how fast you are!"

Link rolled his eyes at Sonic and his actions, but decided to play along. Rushing forward, Link decided the best way to get Sonic was to use arrows. Drawing his bow, Link strung an arrow, standing perfectly still in the green field as Sonic sat on top of a tree smiling as usual. Using his keen sense of hearing Link heard Sonics' light movements and spun, letting loose an arrow that Sonic barely dodged. His eyes wide, Sonic shot a look at Link.

"Whoa, I barely dodged that! I guess you really are serious about this whole thing huh?"

Link let a smirk spread across his face.

"Oh but of course, isn't that the point of the whole game?"

Sonic grinned and disappeared, racing towards Link with lightning speed. The combat trained Hyrulian (I don't know if it's Hylian or Hyrulian.) quickly drew his sword and slashed, missing Sonic completely. Link twirled around, almost catching Sonics' arm as he zipped by. Sonic chuckled and stopped behind Link.

"You're going to have to be quicker than that Link, if you want to cut me."

Link sighed and spun around, thrusting forward with his sword, forcing Sonic to lean back, almost falling to the ground, his eyes wide as the gleaming blade was mere inches from his face. Jumping back he rushed off again, trying to confuse Link with noises in the exact opposite direction he was in. Unknowingly falling for the trick, Link strung some arrows and let them fly, all of them not hitting anything but either ground or tree. Hiding behind a thick tree, Sonic peeked a look from the side, watching as Link made a slow circle, an arrow strung, ready to fire. Sonic was greatly covered due to the thick tree, so that gave him the time to rest. Noticing Link's ears twitch, which caught Sonics' full attention, now focusing on nothing but Link's ears, Sonic moved slightly from behind the tree to get a better look at them. From the rush of the friendly battle the tips of them had turned a light red, making them simply adorable. Seeing them twitch again Sonics' mouth opened a little, absent mindedly licking his lips. Snapping out of his daze, he silently hit his head against the tree, cursing lowly for thinking of his best friend Link in that way. Though he couldn't help but just love his ears, the way they twitched every now and then just made him want to touch them, and oddly bit them.

Wanting to move, but couldn't, he was stuck, his legs wouldn't move. Thoughts began to run through his head, thoughts of him on top of Link, nibbling on his ears, touching him, unheard of things. Sonic hit his head again, this time harder, making the tree move a little. Hearing the noise, Link spun around and shot another arrow, a warning shot as it landed right next to Sonics' head.

"What's wrong Sonic, decide to just give up?"

Sonic shook his head, forcing himself out of his daze. Grinning widely, he tried to make the thoughts go away as he rushed forward and around Link, but they wouldn't go away, causing him to trip and fell. Due to the speed he was running at, the pain he felt was bad. Link was running towards him with his sword in hand. Sonic jumped up but his thoughts overcame him again as Link stopped in front of him, the tip of his sword at his throat.

"I guess this means I win Sonic." Link said with a huff and a smile.

Sonic nodded and grinned, then in an instant, picked Link up and was dashing back to his house.

"Nice to see that you're smiling again, I guess that little match of ours was some good fun huh?"

As they reached the house Sonic let Link down hastily, rushing off at a normal speed into the house and into his room. Link stood outside, completely confused. Sonic breathed heavily and slid down his bedroom door. No longer able to withhold the thoughts any longer, the thought of Link in 'that' manner had crossed his mind before but the thoughts were very explicit now, in detail. Sonic knew he had to try to keep his thoughts under control, or it would affect him in a certain place, and seeing as he wore no clothes, or owned any, it would be very tough to explain why he was like that. He had a crush on Link, lasting longer than a year, but he was able to keep there relationship to 'just friends' with the nightly pleasuring thanks to his hand, but lately his hand couldn't satisfy him, he needed more than that. He needed much more. Sighing and rising to his feet, Sonic opened the door and walked out, going into the dining room where Link now sat in one of the chairs, giving him a concerned look.

"Sonic, are you alright?"

Sonic nodded and sat down with a thud, his eyes flashing to Link's ears for a split second as they twitched.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just needed to cool down for a minute from that little fight. I guess I went a bit too fast."

Link nodded and stood, walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch. Sonic sat on the other side, careful to keep his distance due to his thoughts running wild tonight. Sonic looked down, his hands fidgeting and his pulse high, he had to do something. He couldn't wait any longer, something had to be done. It didn't matter if he was rejected, he couldn't hold it in anymore, but how was he supposed to make it look friendly at first. An idea coming to him, Sonic grinned and looked over at Link.

"I bet you anything if it wasn't for that sword of yours, I would have won easy." He said with a laugh.

Link looked at him. It was his turn to laugh.

"Oh really, well I beg to differ."

Sonic leaned over and gave him a mean glare.

"Oh yeah, bull! I can beat you in a wrestling match right now if I wanted!"

Link scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning closer, returning the glare.

"Prove it."

Sonic grinned and lunged, bringing Link to the ground with a thud. Link groaned and they wrestled around, punching and kicking, but not hard enough to actually hurt. Sonic used his speed to get behind Link and pin him to the ground, his face buried in the soft carpet. Link tried to break free but Sonic held him tightly. A thought running through Sonics mind made him freeze, staring down at Link with wide eyes. The thought slowly taking over, Sonic was no longer able to contain his desire, he leaned down, leaning over Links form, his breathing falling in quick bursts as his mouth opened and his teeth sliding roughly over one of Link's ears. Feeling the sudden touch, Links eyes widened and he jerked, trying to break Sonic off him, trying to get away from his friend. Sonic grunted and pushed down harder, causing Link to moan slightly in pain.

His teeth ran gently and slowly over his ear, then nibbling softly at the tip and edges, causing Links eyes to widen even more and his form to melt. Feeling no resistance now, Sonic brought his mouth eagerly to his friend's neck. Link felt a wetness form on his neck, lips moving over that spot again and again, hands roaming over his shoulders and raising him up so that they may explore his clothes chest. Knowing what was happening, his mind screamed at him to break free, but the sensation that he now felt was too much. Feeling the soft lips and teeth on his ear again caused Link to moan and his body to melt into Sonics' touch. Seeing that Link liked what he was doing, Sonic decided to chance it and take his actions a bit further.

Links breath quickened, his hands clutching the soft carpet as he panted heavily.

"S-sonic….what do you think your doing….?"

Sonics mouth moved forward, to his jaw.

"I'm doing what I've wanted to do for so long….Link...do you hate me…?"

Sonic hated having to stop his sexual advances, his excitement was clearly know between his legs as his right hand was at that area, moving slowly over the hard appendage. Sonic stared at his friend, who turned his head to look at him. Seeing Links cheeks red, it made Sonics heart leap into his throat.

"…No Sonic, I don't hate you...I...I like you too..."

Hearing these words, Sonic quickly crushed his mouth with Links, his breathing heavy and quick. Feeling the passion in Sonics kiss, Link gently kissed back, moving his hand so that he was able to turn around and face Sonic fully. Stroking himself slowly, Sonic tried his best to contain himself, but gasped loudly as he felt a hand over his own, moving it out of the way so that it may take over. Breaking the kiss, Sonic looked into Links eyes before looking down, finding Links now bare hand running slowly over his erection. Sonic moaned softly and rested his hands on Links shoulder.

"I-I've wanted you...for over a year...Link...oh god..."

Link smiled gently and quickly removed his other glove, throwing it to the side with the other. He didn't know Sonic liked him, although the thought of being with Sonic brought a smile to his face. Moving his hand a bit faster, Link gently pressed his lips so Sonics as a moan of pleasure escaped the hedgehog's mouth. Not having anybody's hand on his cock before but his own, Sonic kissed back passionately, his cravings driving him to kiss Link hard, his waist absent mindedly thrusting forward rapidly into Links hand. Breaking the kiss Sonic leaned his head back, moaning softly as Links hand ran faster and faster over his cock. Not wanting this experience to end quickly, Link stopped, removing his hand from Sonics pulsing organ as he slowly took off his shirt. Now looking at Links exposed upper body, Sonic slowly leaned down and kissed his chest, running his lips and tongue eagerly over the hard muscles and soft flesh. Letting out a soft moan Link moved so that he sat down on the carpet, allowing Sonic to explore him. His hands moving over Links legs began to rub at the center, feeling the bulge that was underneath. Wanting eagerly to get started, Sonic began to pull down Links pants, his mouth still licking and kissing his chest and stomach.

Link helped Sonic and pushed his pants down to his knees, looking down Sonic ran his eyes over Links member, taking in his size. Slowly leaning down, Sonic brought his mouth to the pulsing organ, taking in a much as he could, causing Link to moan and whimper loudly. Enjoying the feeling and the taste, Sonic moved his head up and down, gladly taking in as much of Links cock as he could while he slowly stroked himself. A bit shocked that this was happening, Link closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to calm his racing heart. He liked Sonic to, but was too afraid to tell his friend because of fear of rejection and him not wanting to be friends anymore, but that all changed now. Now knowing that Sonic liked him back, Link could finally live out his fantasy's that he was cursed with every night. Feeling Sonics' hot, wet mouth on his erection made him moan loudly, making Sonic stop and begin stroking him.

"Link...I want to know..." Sonic said while looking into his friends eyes. "...Do you want this...?"

Link panted heavily and nodded quickly, his hand gently going to the side of Sonics' face, gently rubbing his cheek.

"I want this Sonic, I've hid my true feelings from you for so long, I didn't think you'd like me back, but now that you do I can do what I've wanted, and let you do what you've wanted."

Sonic smiled and felt a tear fall down his cheek, but quickly snapped out of his soft hearted mood and went back to stroking his friend. The sudden continuation of the activity made Link gasp and moan softly. With his other hand, Sonic brought it to his friend's ass, his gloved finger moving to his entrance. Feeling the touch, Link looked down at Sonic with wide eyes, but didn't protest. Pushing in slightly, Sonic stopped as Link gasped loudly, tensing up and shuddering. Giving him a questioning look, Sonic stopped, waiting for Link's permission to continue.

Seeing his friend hastily nod, Sonic pushed in more, feeling his gloved finger become wrapped in soft warmth. The feel of the intrusion made Link shudder and whimper, but his moans couldn't be held back as Sonic also stroked him at the same time. Pushing in every bit of his finger, Sonic grinned widely and gently moved it around, prepping his friend. Pulling out completely, Sonic pushed his finger back in, beginning a normal pace of in and out. Stabs of slight pain and pleasure shot through Link, making him scream lightly with each push, his pulse racing and his eyes shut tight. Going faster, Sonic began to get a bit rough, making his friend moan loudly.

Not being able to hold back any longer, Sonic moved away from Link and removed his every bit of his clothes completely before positioning himself between his legs, his aching cock pressed against his entrance. Looking down for a split second, seeing Sonic looking at him for permission, Link nodded and leaned his head back.

"Go ahead...f-fuck me..."

Never hearing his Hyrulian friend swear before made surprised Sonic, but it also turned him on even more as he pushed every inch he had to offer on the first thrust, making Link gasp loudly before suppressing a scream of pain. Being gentle, Sonic rocked back and forth, absolutely loving the way Links inner walls squeezed and caressed his cock non stop as he began to thrust in and out. Getting faster and faster with every passing second, Sonic felt his release coming closer. Gently grabbing his friend's erection Sonic stroked him quickly, thrusting in and out brutally as his climax came. His release finally arriving, Link screamed Sonics' name in pleasure as he pumped hot, sticky cum onto his Sonics' moving hand. The constriction on his cock being too much, Sonic groaned loudly as he cummed deep inside of his new lover. Both panting heavily, Sonic rested his body on top of Links, his friends arms wrapping around his small blue body and pulling him close into a loving hug.

"Sonic..."

Link moaned softly as he snuggled him close. Grinning sheepishly, Sonic snuggled back, and for once, he was completely and utterly happy, his body and mind at peace, and in total bliss.


End file.
